


Right my Wrongs.

by theimpossiblechild



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots. [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, drabble turned one-shot, this is probably a mess sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblechild/pseuds/theimpossiblechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Cold and Reader relationship overview, in summary.</p><p>Request: Hi! Love your imagines. I know it’s long but can you do 7-19-24-30-36-49 for Captain ColdxBarry Allen’s meta-human twin sis plz? (Can be a bit longer.)</p><p>7: “We’re like this one couple from my show.”<br/>19: “You can’t be serious about this.”<br/>24: “The sexual tension in here is thickening.”<br/>30: “She became victim to my busy schedule.”<br/>36: “She was like hell in high heels.”<br/>49: “Fight me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right my Wrongs.

(Y/N) Allen, the twin sister of Barry Allen, also known as The Elementalist. Why would that be? Well, unlike your brother, you were ‘gifted’ with the powers of controlling the four elements: fire, water, earth, and air. You’re basically like the Last Airbender so to speak. Even though Barry was your twin, you couldn’t be more different. He loved science and you dreaded just thinking of it. He spent his whole life trying to find about your mother’s death and try to get your dad out of prison, while you tried to forget it even happened (you were young and traumatized). He was struck by lightning and you drowned in a pool.

To elaborate more, you were an excellent swimmer (made varsity in high school) and loved it so there would be no reason for you to drown. However, you were doing laps in your indoor pool (because it was practically winter) when things with the particle accelerator went wrong. When the particles hit your side of the city, your body stiffened and it was as if you were frozen in the pool. You started to panic, freaking out, letting water rush into your lungs. Soon, your eyes began closing and you could feel your body shutting down. When you woke up, you were in an ambulance a whole team of medical examiners around you. The person who stood out, sitting in the corner, was Iris West. One your’s and your brother’s best friend, also foster sister after your parents’ death.

Then, you and Barry became part of the S.T.A.R Labs team, now known as “Team Flash.” They helped you and your brother control and use your powers for good (honestly, Barry did all the work). They even gave you suits! Your suit was like Barry’s except your mask wasn’t attached to your suit, and your emblem was of the four elements. Your mask had covered the lower half of your face unlike all of your other superhero friends.

* * *

 

One night, you were hanging out at a local bar when a young man walked up to you. He stated his named was Leonard - most people called him Lenny - and that he would love to buy you a drink.

“Leonard.. like Snart?” You raised an eyebrow.  
“Ah, so you’ve heard of me,” He smirked.  
“You’ve might’ve killed tried to kill my twin brother more than a few times,” You stated, bluntly.  
“Your brother is….” He said, waiting for you to finish his sentence.  
“Barry Allen.” You answered. Another smirked formed on his lips again, as he looked up and down, examining you.  
“So you’re “The Elementalist”, now why would you tell me this? I could expose you and your brother in a matter of seconds.”  
“And I could kill you in a matter of seconds, how does that sound?” A bitchy smile formed on your lips. He shook his head, as he thought you were not like your brother.  
“I think of another way we could ruin each other.” He took a sip of his drink as he shot you a lustful glare.

Next thing you knew, you were pushed up against the wall of your apartment door, kissing Captain Cold. Barry was gonna kill you, but did you care? Not in a million years. You pushed Snart away for a second to open the actual door, and once opened, you grabbed his hand to pull him inside. Shutting the door behind you, you moved your hands up to grab him by his shirt closer to you, you kissed him passionately. His hands played with the hem of your his shirt before he began to pull it off of you, sighing as you pulled away from another kiss. He threw your shirt to the side and began attacking your neck is kisses. You couldn’t suppress a moan emerging from your throat.

* * *

 

You woke up with the sunlight hitting your face; you groaned, trying to block it away from your eyes. You turned to see Lenny was still sleeping, you were surprised he even stayed. You trailed your fingers gently up and down his chest, making him stir. He opened his eyes and looked at you.

He smirked, sleepily, “Good Morning,” You said.  
“Morning,” He replied.  
“As much as this is going to kill me, last night was amazing,” You stated.  
He chuckled at your statement, “Why do I feel you’re going to regret saying this after your brother finds yout?” He questioned.  
“Who says he’s gonna find out?” You replied.

* * *

 

It had been a month since your ‘date’ with Snart or so you two liked to call it. You two kept contact afterwards, him texting first, and you only met up one other time when he asked if you wanted to meet his baby sister, Lisa.

You agreed to meeting the only family he had left (let’s be honest, his father doesn’t really count as family), but not before you had replied: ‘If this is a trap, or your using me as bait for The Flash, I won’t hesitate to kill you.’  
Your phone vibrated notifying another text: ‘I know you won’t, so don’t worry just come meet us.’

When you got to the establishment, it was empty except for the two people drinking by the bar. You immediately recognized them and made you way to them, “Lenny.” You smiled, softly at him. Both him and the woman turned around, Leonard stood up from the stool and pecked your lips as a greeting.

Recently, a peck on the lips would be your “hello” and “goodbye,” yet neither of you dared to claim each other as your own. Maybe you could call it ‘friends with benefits’ but you weren’t even sure you two were friends.

“(Y/N), I’d like for you to meet my baby sis, Lisa. Lisa, this is (Y/N).” He introduced.  
Lisa hoped off her stool, “So you’re the girl that my brother won’t shut up about, nice to finally meet you.”  
“You can’t be serious about this. You won’t shut up about me?” You turned to ask Lenny.  
"He claimed, “She was like hell in high heels.”  
He rolled his eyes, “Oh, shut it.” He snaked his arm around your waist.  
You smirked up at him. “The sexual tension in here is thickening.” Lisa stated.  
“I know I just met you and all, but could you two not be sex-crazed bunnies around me. I’d appreciate it.”

* * *

 

It had now been three months since that first night, and here you were with Lenny on your bed post-sex cuddling. Successfully, Barry was not aware of your relationship, nor was the rest of the team. Caitlin had called you whilst on a date one time, but you lied by saying ‘the guy was a jerk and I don’t think it would ever work out.’

It had been silent for a moment before you spoke,“We’re like this one couple from my show.” He raised an eyebrow in confusion, “Hm? Which show?”

Lenny didn’t watch many shows, he knew of them, but he was too busy being a criminal to watch an episode of anything.

“It’s called ‘Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D,’ think of it like a small team of ARGUS agents and they do different missions and stuff,” You explained.  
“And you think we’re a couple from this, how? I’m not exactly ARGUS agent material.”

‘Maybe for the Suicide Squad,’ You kept that thought to yourself, but you knew you were right. You weren’t ARGUS agent material either seeing as you weren’t really for their organization.

“The guy - Ward - turned evil by the end of season 1.” You answered.  
“Oh,” He finally got it. You didn’t want to go into detail on how the girl didn’t love him back after he turned evil, because, in your situation, that wasn’t the case.

It was then silent once again, and you loved moments like these. You were in the arms of someone you cared for truly - neither of you were ready to even think about love - and you didn’t have to worry about another meta going rogue or any other villain trying to go after the city. You didn’t know how long you two could keep this up, but you both silently agreed that you didn’t want to give it up just yet.

Lenny broke you out of your silence, “I’m leaving tomorrow for a job.”  
You sat up immediately, looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, and used the blankets to cover yourself a bit, “How long are you gonna be gone?”  
“I don’t know,” He answered, bluntly. You sighed deeply.

This was his job, this was how he supported himself. Even if you didn’t fully support it, you cared for him and would support him (depending on the situation). He then sighed knowing you would be worried, and he used you arm to pull you down to him into a kiss. The kiss assured you that he would be fine, like he always is.

* * *

 

The day after Lenny had left, you were headed into STAR labs, and there was three people staring at you as you walked in. You looked to your friends and brother, wondering what was up with them.

“Y’all okay?” You questioned. Their faces were if they were trying to solve an infuriating puzzle.  
“I don’t know, (Y/N), are you okay?” Caitlin sarcastically asked you. She wasn’t usually this sassy towards you, ever since you met her, you two had a sister-type relationship but never had you been rude like this to one another.  
“I knew there was someone. It’s always someone, but I didn’t think it would be him!” Cisco exclaimed, flailing his arms.  
“I don’t understand what’s-” You were cut off by Barry’s voice.  
“We know you’re with Snart, (Y/N).” Barry stated. You took a deep breath in when he finished his statement.

How did they find out? You two were always cautious (okay, maybe not always, but you would aways cover your tracks) and unless they’d been spying on you there would be no other way.  
“I found out from Lisa,” Cisco answered your thoughtful question.  
“That bitch,” You muttered. “Okay, I’m da- seeing Snart, the problem is? Besides, the “he tried to kill Barry” and “he’s a criminal” reasons.”  
“Those are the problems exactly, (Y/N)! This is how it always been with you. You’re always dating the bad guys, and you are always too blind to see they’re using you.”  
“Oh, you wanna fight on this? Fight me. Look who’s talking, Mr. I’ve-been-in-love-with-my-best-friend-for-years, yet you were always so scared to make a move. And, yes, I’ve dated some bad guys, but that was only their reputations, were they have bad guys? Except the one. Did they ever do anything wrong in our relationship? Did I ever get hit by one of my ex’s? Do I look like I am in any pain for being involved with Snart?”

Barry was always like this after you first boyfriend, he overly tried being the protective big brother. Long story short, your first boyfriend used to abuse you and you would come home after a ‘study date’ with new marks almost every day. Barry knew for since the first mark, but you begged him not to say anything. The whole thing stopped when Iris found out and told Joe.

“That’s not the point!” Barry argued.  
“That’s exactly the point! You’re not worried that Snart is a criminal, that’s just you’re excuse. You’re worried he’ll hurt me.” You claimed.  
“Where’s Snart now?” Caitlin asked, trying to focuse the tension between you and your brother somewhere else.  
“Why do you wanna know? So Barry can go run to him and have a ‘talk’ with him?”  
“Maybe,” Cisco muttered, before sipping his drink.  
You turned your head to Barry and shook it, “When I need your help, I’ll ask for it, but for now stay away from me. Definitely stay away from Lenny.”

* * *

 

It had been a three weeks since you last saw Lenny leaving for his ‘job.’ You never knew the details of this job, but you didn’t expect him to take this long. You were actually starting to think your brother was right, maybe Snart was using for something, but what? It would make any sense. Information on the Flash? He already knew his identity. You didn’t know much about anything else, besides a few ARGUS stuff and the identities that make up Team Arrow, but he had never asked about that. You laid down in your bed, closed eyes, thinking.

Meanwhile, Barry raced to the “drop-off station” where Cisco and Caitlin said that Snart was going to be when he came back. He had his suit on and went to the location in a flash. From what Barry could see, there was a motorcycle parked and a man walking towards it with briefcase in hand. Barry raced over to be in front of the motorcycle before he could get any closer to hop on to it.

“Snart.”  
“Allen. Always glad to see you,” Lenny sarcastically said.  
“What do you want? I haven’t caused any trouble in your city.”  
“Shockingly enough, this isn’t about the city. This is about (Y/N).”  
“What about her? Is she alright? What happened while I was gone?” He asked the questions too quick.  
“You’re not even gonna deny that you two are together then.” Barry shrugged.  
“Obviously, you already know if you ran to me to tell me about your sister, Allen. Is this the start of your “stay away from my sister or I’ll kill you” speech?”  
“I haven’t talked to (Y/N) since the day after you left, we had a fight about you actually. I’m worried about her is all. Her co-worker had said she’d been working out of home for the past two weeks and half. I don’t know where you’ve been and I don’t care right now, but (Y/N) missed you.”  
“And you know this because…?”  
“She’s been through this before. She thought she’d never see our dad again, so she didn’t go to school for a month.”  
“Well, sorry. She became victim to my busy schedule.” Snart stated.  
Barry rolled his eyes, “Whatever. You need to go see her, before she has a breakdown.”

* * *

 

You were having another ‘Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D’ marathon when there was a knock on your apartment door. You paused the episode and walked over to go open the door. You shouldn’t have been surprised, but you were when you saw Lenny standing on your door step.

“Can I come in?” He scratched the back of his head. You nodded in response.  
“Look, (Y/N), I know I should’ve like called you.. or something, but-”

You interrupted his sentence with a very passionate kiss. Even though it had only been three weeks, you missed him a lot. You were seriously worried about him, you didn’t think whatever job he took was gonna take that long, but right now it didn’t matter anymore. He was here with you. When you finally pulled away, both of you were smiling softly.

“I missed you,” You stated simply.  
“I missed you too,” He confessed. He would hate to show weakness like this in front of certain people (including your brother), but he cared for you enough not to care.  
“You don’t have to tell me about how this job, unless you want to, but next time you take up a job, you need to tell me what kind so I can figure out how long you’re gonna be gone.” You two were silent again, foreheads pressed against each other. His hands at your waist, and your arms around his neck.  
“You know, I love you, right?” He whispered to you.  
“I know,” You responded before kissing him once more. You both knew there would be more of this to make up for the past three weeks, but this kiss was small as you pulled away.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Hope you enjoyed! I apologize it took me so long, I was blocked on ideas for this for a few days. Now that this is done, maybe Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D/The Flash crossover sequel to this? Let me know if you want one!


End file.
